cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Confederation of Canada
48 |activenations = 37 |percentactive = 77% |totalstrength = 428,458 |avgstrength = 8,926 |totalnukes = 19 |score = 2.05 |teamsenate = N/A |sanctioned = No |internationalrelations = TGE, RoA |forumurl = http://www.tcoc.biz |joinurl = http://www.tcoc.biz/viewtopic.php?f=38&t=10 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/TCoC |ircchannel = #TCoC |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = }} The Confederation of Canada (TCoC) is a growing white sphere alliance based on the growth of Federal Democracy in Canada. The Confederation of Canada holds a strong culture on the basis of community and camaraderie where all Canadian Citizens enjoy their given civil rights. Originally founded July 12th, 2008 and then again on June 6th, 2009. News History The Age of Initial Confederation Originally founded on July 12th, 2008 - The Confederation of Canada began as a colony of The German Empire, this period is regarded as the Age of Initial Confederation. Soon after, a lack of colonial governance on behalf of The German Empire led to dissent and eventually the collapse of The Confederation of Canada. The Right Honourable Prime, Minister Sir John A MacDonald UL and the Honourable, Minister of the State Barron Chandler UL then returned to The German Empire to revise their plans for a new sovereign power and the reformation of The Confederation of Canada. The Age of Initial Confederation is regarded to have created the backbone loyalists of the confederation itself. The Age of Reformation On June 6th, 2009 The Confederation of Canada entered its Age of Reformation. The establishment of a provisional Charter of Rights and Freedoms as well as a new constitution were drafted, in which a new format of government took hold. The creation of the Cabinet Administration, House of Commons, Civil Assembly and Political Systems enabled a new age of sovereign prosperity for The Confederation of Canada. A leap forward in economics, foreign affairs, internal politics, immigrations, education and the armed forces took place. The Age of Reformation is stated to have come to an end on December 22nd, 2009. The Age of Post-Modernism The year 2010 is regarded to be the Age of Post-Modernism for The Confederation of Canada. The term has been coined in relation to the collapse of the Age of Reformation, with mounting social, political and economic pressures. The Confederation of Canada entered a state of Martial Law on December 22nd, 2009. Government and Politics The Constitution of The Confederation of Canada The Constitution of The Confederation of Canada outlines the structure of society and governance, and further outlines discretionary rights as well as civil rights. The Age of Reformation brought the most revisions to the constitution, outlining the rights and functions of the Cabinet Administration, the House of Commons and the Canadian Citizen. Effectively setting the stage for Federal Democracy, while the Age of Post-Modernism has been stated to contribute aspects of a Meritorious Democracy as well as confederation based on National Romanticism. The Cabinet Administration The House of Commons The Confederation of Canada's secondary measure of governance relies on the House of Commons, which is resided over by seven seat-holders. Legislation is passed or denied, in terms of bills, acts etc. On the evolution of Federal Democracy in The Confederation of Canada the House of Commons is viewable by all Canadian Citizens, though only members of the Cabinet Administration, the House of Commons and Loyalist Canadian Citizens may have open say. The Civil Assembly The Civil Assembly of The Confederation of Canada serves as a non-legislative branch for politics. Canadian Citizens can freely engage in political discussion and political representation within the Civil Assembly, additionally utilizing their civil rights of freedom of association and freedom of expression, in discretion. The Civil Assembly also serves as the centre for parliamentary elections, when applicable and a centre for the formation of political systems. Political Parties International Relations The Foreign Policy of The Confederation of Canada The Foreign Policy of The Confederation of Canada outlines decisive military, economic and social precautions when dealing with international relations. Such precautions serve to benefit The Confederation of Canada, and act as a filtration when dealing with foreign treaties. The Foreign Policy of The Confederation of Canada also acts on the basis of peacekeeping and neutrality for Canadian Citizens. The policy is designated on economic protectionism where necessary, neutrality and anti-military. Foreign Treaties Economy International Trade International Commerce National Finances